This application proposes that Yale University become a Network Lead Academic Participating Site (LAPS) under the newly established NCI National Clinical Trials Network. As an LAPS Yale University will 1. Promote and advocate for NCTN clinical research at the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center (YCC); 2.continue expanding accrual to NCTN trials and provide broad based access to these important national trials to YCC membership; 3. Provide the scientific leadership necessary in order to advance the cause of NCI funded research in the NCTN system and lead important trials that will advance cancer treatment and standard of care; 4. Provide the translational science and laboratory support for these NCTN clinical trials; 5. Train and mentor Young Investigators in the NCTN groups and help them to provide the next generation of scientific leadership